1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to laying heads for rod rolling mills, and is concerned in particular with an improvement in the manner in which the laying pipes are supported within the laying heads.
2. Description of the Prior Art
FIG. 1 depicts a conventional laying head having a tubular quill 10 supported between bearings (not shown) for rotation about an axis A. A laying pipe 12 has an entry end 12a aligned with the axis A for receiving hot rolled rod from the last roll stand of the mill. A three dimensionally curved intermediate portion 12b leads from the entry end 12a of the pipe to a delivery end 12c from which the rod is delivered as a helical formation of rings.
The outboard portion of the pipe projecting beyond the quill 10 is radially and axially supported by a series of clamps 14 carried on arranger plate 16 projecting from a tubular boss 18. However, the pipe portion contained within the quill is supported only radially at 20. During high speed operation of the laying head, the pipe portion within the quill is thus relatively free to deflect, causing accelerated wear in the region 22. Deflection is occasioned by centrifugal forces, and thermal expansion.